


Apology-nygmobblepot

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting After a While, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Sad, Tears, The Penguin - Freeform, The Riddler - Freeform, edward nashton - Freeform, emotional penguin, oswald chesterfield cobblepot - Freeform, reconecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a short story based in the future of gothem, mixing gothem with a bit of Arkham knight.)penguin tries to apologize after some time, riddler tried to block him out. but how long can the riddler block him out?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, the riddler/ the penguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Apology-nygmobblepot

The riddlers fingers caressed the smooth paper between his fingers. Letting it roll along his fingertips, as they massaged his fingerprints. Bringing the delicate rolled up cigar to his mouth, his dry lips took the end up the paper in gratefully. His lungs filled with air as he breathed in the toxin. The burning sensation leaving a burnt taste on his taste buds. The smoke lingering in his throat, giving him the uncomfortable burning sensation he had wanted. He exhaled feeling the smoke push its way through his lips out into the world again. He watched as the smoke twinkled and glistened as it pumped through the oxygen around him, rising to the top. He carefully watched as it faded through the empty space. 

His hiding space was small, being illuminated by a couple of his riddler trophies he had purposed for the bat to find, but for now, they were lamps. Shining a damp green color along his features. They shone just well enough to light up the map below his elbows. He shook the ashes off the end of his cigar, taking another puff, feeling the rush yet again. He understood now why the penguin smoked them so often.

But he was mad at the penguin. Hiding all because of him, in this small uncomfortable tiny room, an abandoned shop in an abandoned mall. All his bases had been seized by the bat, and those that weren't, were blown up by the penguin by his blinding rage towards the riddler. Riddler would have already made a plan, he would have already taken action into defeating penguin, if he had not sabotaged his incredibly intricate and prolonged plan to make his mark on the city. 

The biggest riddle of all, was never going to get its answer now, do to the fall and rise of the penguin. 

For now, he had to hide, with what little dignity and will he had to have. He perused the map's details over and over again. Scratching his head. He was to turn this rather small abandoned underground mall into a new riddler base, but where was he to start? Where would he plan to set the traps, the secret rooms, the riddles, and most importantly of all, where would he hide himself? 

It would usually be a quick well made plan, but not today. Today he was worried, the riddler was worried that the penguin would find him yet again. Or worse had already done his search and rescue and had already gotten the answer to the riddle in the palm of his hand. Riddler hoped that he was not sitting atop a ticking bomb. He hoped that the penguin wasn't counting down the minutes of which he would push the button on his detonator.

He must hope, trust his calculations. He scribbled on the map, adding the location of a trap room. Faintly scribbling out the vision he had In mind for the death room. Taking yet another long drag from the toxins in his hand.

But then the air shifted, the mood changed, and his head began to spin. Something wasn't right. Something was here. Someone

"How did you find me." Riddler took another long drag continuing to take a drag from the cigar. Scribbling more intensely around his map. His leg began to shake, was he nervous? Never. Just unfocused, his mind processing too many things at once.

"It wasn't hard. I know you." Bold.

Riddler laughed. He circled another spot. This was to be a riddle. A difficult one at best.

A soft hum left his lips. Another circle was scribbled. More notes off to the side of the margins. 

"You might harm your health if you smoke too much." Sarcastic. As always.

A chuckle left his lips, finding the situation far more funny and ironic as the time went by.

"You're one to talk." 

The other hummed. 

The sound of steps started up again, and a third sequential sound, a cane? No no, an umbrella.

He got closer to the riddler. Placing a hand on his shoulder. But the riddler refused to give him what he wanted. He would have to beg befour the riddler gave him his undivided attention. His body shifted under the physical gestures but not much else was made to acknowledge the motion. He scribbled more lines, a plan for a secret room perhaps? Even the riddler didn't know, he was too distracted. He brought the hand, still holding the pen, to his temples. Massaging the sides of his domino mask. He fixed his hat and stared at the map a little more.

Soon the figure took a hold of the riddlers hand, making him let go of the pen. He opened his hand in frustration, but obeying let go of the pen. The figure held on to the riddlers hand, the latter still refusing to make eye contact.

The sensation was odd, both wearing purple gloves constricted the sense of it being more physical than it needed to be. 

The figure let go of the umbrella and moved the riddles cane out of the way as he sat on the desk. The riddler was annoyed as the former knocked over a couple of his notes. But again, ignored him as he took another drag.

The other took hold of the cigar the riddler was wielding. Taking a drag for himself, one most definitely more longer and deeper then any the riddler had or could take. But he was a man accustomed to cigars, it was expected. Sadly, he tossed the cigar to the ground after rubbing the bud on the metal desk putting it out. He watched as it rolled on the cold concrete floor for a second, but moved his attention back to the man in green.

"Your outfit looks good on you."

"That was the plan." The other huffed out, obviously done with the riddlers' arrogance, but amused he was taking it this far.

"Riddler."

"Penguin."

"I miss you."

" I miss my hideouts."

"I didn't mean to blow them up."

"Yeah, just meant to burn them to ashes. And my plan."

"I'm sorry" he wasn't just talking about the earliest sabotages anymore.

"That's not enough."

Finally, the riddler turned towards the penguin. Letting him see his eyes after years of no direct contact. For Penguin this was everything. For Riddler, this was nothing.

Penguin turned Edward's stool so he was facing him entirely. Riddler didn't react. Not caring or giving in to any actions made by his ex lover. Penguin didn't know if that made it better or worse for their communications. Penguin, now holding both of the riddlers hands in his, began to massage the back of the other’s palms with his thumbs. Riddler did take this caring action into account, only briefly looking down at his hands but quickly returning to his cold posture. Riddler stared at the penguin trying to depict and understand the hurt look on the latter's face, but failed to find its source.

Soon, he realized, small tears pricked at the penguins eyes. Both remained silent until the tears came falling down slowly. Penguins face was trying it's best to ignore them at all, but the riddler could see the occasional twitch of the corner of his mouth, and the occasional long blinks made.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Penguin gets off the desk, standing once again but not for long. Without thinking, and without asking. Penguin sits on the riddlers lap, and hugs him tightly.

The riddler, taken back by such imprudent action, doesn't hug back. Instead he looks around the room unsure of what to do while the one king of Gotham, cries into his shoulder. Eventually his hands snake around to penguins back. Gently hugging back, tapping on his back somewhat soothingly. Immediately the penguin hugs tighter, and let's out a sob. 

Something clicked in the riddler. As if his defensive wall had suddenly melted. 

He had once loved the penguin. After they helped take back gotham from Jeremiah and the military. He once called Oswald his lover. He was once happy with him. But after Arkham, and finding out the penguin's release had happened months before he had found out, he came to the conclusion that he did not need the penguin. And that he did not in fact love him one bit.

But right now. He feared that he cared for his ex lover. If not more. 

But there was a war inside the riddler. One which he did not know which side would win. But for now, he decided there was no harm in somewhat comforting the upset penguin. 

His hands now firmer on the penguin, causing more sobs to erupt from him.

He was still unsure of what to do, or how he felt, but now a pool of guilt began to nag at his chest.

And suddenly

"I still love you."

Silence from one side. Erupting and gasping sobs from the other.

If not for the tangled mess they were in, both would forget of the tension between.

The riddler stayed silent, hoping not to cave in.

"Please tell me you still love me too. Please Eddie. "

Eddie 

I belong to you, but others use me more.

A name, that's all it was, so why did this affect the riddler so much? Why did this make the pool of guilt gnaw at him even more?

"I," even the riddler was unsure of what to say. This puzzle, his puzzle, was difficult to solve.

"Please Eddie, even if you have to lie, I just need to hear you say you love me. Please!" The man was now holding onto him as if for dear life. He was in obvious distress, and was obviously breaking down in his arms.

"Penguin-"

"Oswald, please," oh how powerful names could be.

"Ozzie, I can't be bought but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two." Immediately the man in the Riddler's arms looked up at him, with the faintest upward curl of his lips. His eyes are red and puffy. His nose tainted pink. He finally got a good look at the man on him

His hair was a mess, something the penguin would usually never be seen with. His eyes darkened with eye bags, as if the man hadn't even an hour of sleep. His tie was crooked, and his monocle, usually over his injured eye, was hanging from his collar, cracked.

"Ozzie I love you. And it's true. " and south that, Edward softly and gently brought his hands up to Oswald's cheeks. The taller man tiredly smiling down at the man in his arms. And Edward leaned in. His lips almost ghostly upon Oswald's, as he slowly made his notions. And then finally, their lips collided. Moving gracefully with each other. Their actions are careful as if one wrong move would break the other.

And it was somewhat true. Their relationship was always glass and ice. One too see through and open, while the other was cold and well kept. They couldn't possibly be together long without one fragile crack. But to them this meant nothing.

Because right now, they were complete. They were happy. And most importantly, they were in love.

"I missed you too."


End file.
